Aetherium
'' "Ah, yes ... the Aetherium ... it is beautiful, isn't it? In the Aetherium lies the true power of all living beings. For I shall claim the powers and become the new Aetherial God, and form a new dimension after my very own will - the will of Revolution." - Eoran Utagi'' Aetherium '''is the legendary stream of energy which holds the old '''Dimensions: Heaven, Spirit World and Hell. Furthermore it is the source of all magic. Numbers from 1 - 11 #Spirit World #The Rip #Heaven #'Earth' #''uninhabitable space''; formerly part of the Spirit world before DW I. Eoran wanted to use this space to form his new Dimension Ihtilal #Hell #Space #Time #Magic #Aetherium #''Eternity'' (the room around the Aetherium is believed to be infinitive and empty) First Era Aetherials agree on the fact that the Aetherium as stream exists, as it is proven that all magic originate from one source which lies in neither of the dimensions. Yet there is still disagreement whether this very source is an actual living being (as described in Rosenkranz) or if the Aetherium is but a stream without an own will. However, it is proven that there was a time where there were seemingly no borders between the old dimensions, so that every Aetherial could travel to any Dimension at will. As the wills were extraordinarily strong at this time it was common that fights broke out; yet this climaxed in the First Dimensional War. Rosenkranz-theory : See also: Rosenkranz The Rosenkranz is a book for Aetherials similar to what humans would describe as Bible, yet it contains much more detailed information about how the old Dimensions were created. A living being, the Aetherial God with the ultimative will was, according to the script, the cause which later on, as claimed by the Religious, wrote down his deeds as well as his wishes in this very book. It has been handed down that this Aetherial God created three children, three gods who each had one will: Order, Balance and Strength. These three sons although kept fighting, as their vision for the worlds were too different. One day Order and Strength killed each other, and their dying souls became Heaven and Hell. Balance, who now realised the foolishness of their fight, was no longer able to live under these circumstances and killed themselves, thus becoming the third dimension located between Heaven and Hell, the Spirit world, or as its called in the Rosenkranz: the Paradise. As the Aetherial God did not wish their children to seperate in time and space, especially after Balance came to their realisation, he decided to create the Aetherium itself by giving up his own life, where the souls of Order, Balance and Strength were embedded. Their wills, which still remained even after their death, together with the magic of the Aetherium, created the first life in each dimension. Collission-theory Those who do not believe in the Rosenkranz-theory, as there is no proof that this book really was written by a being which could be such an Aetherial God, usually believe that the Aetherium already existed before time began. As in every stream (the Aetherium is proven to be in a form of a stream) there are waves, and when several segments of aetherial magic collide unbelieveable things may happen. So it is said that, almost at the same time, waves of magic collided, creating time, the space of three dimensions as well as the requirements for these three dimensions to develope life. The origin of the will, which is also proven to be in every being, is explained by stating that the communities in each dimension thought (and still think) alike, thus forming a will in definition of a similar belief of the right form of living. First Dimensional War : See also: First Dimensional War The First Dimensional War, where Fullblood-Aetherials from each Dimension began to fight each other, caused another phenomena to occur. Collission-theorists believe that all the fights were a form of colliding magic, Rosenkranz-theorists believe the happening to be an outcry of rage from the Aetherial God; whatever it was, the Rip, a hole in the Aetherium where the universe known to mere human lies in, was created in the very end. In there all beings which fought were imprisoned, lost their powers and memories. The War was over, without anybody winning. The leaders of each dimension made the Pact, an agreement, where it is said that the borders of the dimensions will be sealed to avoid further fights, only leaving the Rip as a neutral zone of meeting in case of an emergency. In the Pact is also written that the beings without powers shall not know about this war, nor shall get in contact with any of the Dimensions. Especially on Earth, which soon became the most popular of Meeting Zones, it was forbidden by law to have contact to any Non-Aetherial. All beings feared, once the non-magicals are reminded of the past, that they may wish to unseal the borders of the dimensions to visit their forefathers; an act which was to be avoided at all costs. Second Era After the Pact was sealed the Second Era was proclaimed, a time of peace which lasted a few thousand years. Although the borders between the Dimensions became weaker, allowing more beings to travel through the Dimensions at will, no kind of greater War, except the Haunt, ever broke out, which caused distrust against each other to grow as there were no attempts made to negotiate. As Heaven, Spirit World and Hell in the 21th century all minded their own business none of them saw the growing danger of Eoran Utagi'''s, after he has escaped '''Purgatory. Second Dimensional War : See also: Second Dimensional War Eoran Utagis plan was, after defeating each Dimension in the Second Dimensional War, to destroy the borders of the Dimensions, making Heaven, Spirit World and Hell, as well as the Rip one gigantic realm with his son, mad Ritsuka Utagi, becoming the high Lord of this entire realm. Eoran wished to sacrifice himself and become one with the Aetherium to create a fourth Dimension, the Ihtilal, to ban all of his enemies in there and make them suffer an eternity. His plan failed as he was overwhelmed by the trap '''of the '''Knights; he was imprisoned in Hikari Akurais Prison and lost almost all of his powers. After the War against him was won a second Pact was sealed, an attempt to start negotiations between the Dimensions. Third Era Along with the second Pact the Third Era was proclaimed, the current time Rosenkranz' Characters currently live in. Ambassadors and Bridges of all Dimensions work together to perform what's written in the second Pact in order to make the relationships between the Dimensions more peaceful. Trivia *''Aetherium'' is latin and means "etheral", in a meaning of something very outstanding from the ordinary world. *''Ihtilal'' is turkish and means "Revolution", referring to the will of Revolution Eoran Utagi claimed to have created. Category:Lore Category:All